Reencarnacion
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Percy es un mestizo normal, o tan normal como puede serlo un semidios;un dia luego de terminar una busqueda, se encutentra con otro mestizo: Luke. Luke no recuerda nada de su pasado, apenas sabe su nombre pero Percy descubre que tambien es un semidios como el y se lo lleva al campamento, poco a poco se iran haciendo mas cercanos. Lo se, asco de resumen, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Prefacio

_**Reencarnaciones**_

**Resumen:** Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, en la actualidad (libre de la fatídica profecía que lo destinaba a destruir o salvar el Olimpo) Percy pasa sus veranos en el Campamento Media Sangre con sus amigos, y de vez en cuando con su hermano Tyson, Percy goza de una vida normal. O tan normal como lo puede ser para un mestizo; un día, en una Búsqueda en solitario encuentra a un chico llamado gravemente herido y desmemoriado. Luego de auxiliarlo y, accidentalmente, darle algo de Néctar, descubre que también es un mestizo como él. Percy decide llevárselo consigo. Mientras conviven, Percy va sintiéndose cada vez más extraño con respecto a su nuevo amigo e irá descubriendo que siente algo muy profundo por el rubio.

Pero poco a poco irán surgiendo preguntas ¿porque Luke nunca llego al campamento? ¿Cómo logro sobrevivir todos estos años? ¿Por qué estaba tan herido? ¿Por qué se siente tan apegado a Percy? ¿Por qué ambos están empezando a tener sueños extraños? ¿Qué les ocultan sus padres? ¿Acaso, ambos compartían sus vidas pasadas?

**Aclaraciones del autor:** Si lo se, soy malisimo para los resumenes jaja peuro bueno, tengo que aclarar unas pequeñas cositas: primero y unica, aqui NUNCA existio una profecia en que destinara a alguien a salvar o destruir el olimpo; si saldra una profecia pero sera mas adelante y diferente, asi que mesclare partes del libro con el fic. y eso es todo espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, son de Rick Riordan, no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion, solo lo hago por entretenimiento, y por falta de historias de Lukercy jajaja

**Adevertencias**: Algo de lenguaje obseno, no mucho; escenas explicitas; en general para publico mayor de trece años jajaja se que nadie hace caso a eso pero yo cumplo con ponerlas. A y otra cosa, YAOI, SLASH, SMUT.

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

-Os amo…

El cálido sol iluminaba aquella tarde, una fresca brisa recorría los jardines y una nube solitaria brindaba una fresca y agradable sombra a los dos amantes que descansaban en el techo de aquel templo.

Un hombre, alto, rubio y musculoso, recostado en las tejas mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico que estaba recostado a su lado apoyado en su pecho.

-Y yo a vos… ¿Seguro que a vuestro padre no le molesta?-Pregunto el hombre un poco nervioso, a lo que el chico soltó una suave risa y le miro divertido:

-Ya os dije que no, además, mi padre es el menos indicado para molestarse por algo como esto…

-Estamos, en el techo del templo del dios del mar-Respondió el hombre algo atemorizado-Vos sos su hijo, a ti os convertiría en una perla o un caballo…

-¿Entonces qué os preocupa…?

-Que a mí me convierta en una sardina y me dé de comer a los tiburones-Respondió algo exasperado el hombre.

-No exageréis, una sardina no basta para saciar a los tiburones de mi padre; además aun tiene que ocuparse de su problema con Atenea-Respondió el joven-Ese incidente con Medusa…

-¿Por eso decís que es el menos indicado para molestarse…?-El hombre soltó una fuerte carcajada y luego le dedico una sonrisa al joven-Es bueno reírse en estos momentos.

-No seas pesimista…-Respondió el chico con la mirada un poco ensombrecida-Todo se arreglara, mi padre nos ayudara, y el vuestro también.

-Pero vuestro padre no puede cubrirnos siempre, tarde o temprano nos descubrirán…

-No pensemos en eso-El menor oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor, no quería que viera como sus ojos se humedecían, pero aun así el mayor se dio cuenta.

-No llores, si vuestro padre se entera que estáis llorando-El mayor pasaba su mano por el cabello del menor mientras intentaba animarlo-Moriré mientras como pescado…Imagíname siendo ataco por una merluza-Con ese último comentario logro su objetivo, hacer reír al menor y es que su sola sonrisa era capaz de iluminarle el día, lo sentía por Apolo, pero así era.

-Sos único…-Dijo el menor sonriendo mientras el mayor le limpiaba las lagrimas-Nunca cambiéis Lukewien, hijo de Hermes.

-Si así lo queréis...-Respondió el hijo del mensajero de los dioses-Siempre estaré aquí para vos, Perseus de Poseidón.

Ambos se querían, ambos se amaban, pero los atormentaba el hecho de que su amor fuera prohibido por el rey de los dioses y siempre cuidaban de que no los descubriera; pero aquella fue la última vez, estaban tan felices juntos, que ninguno se percato de cómo el cielo se oscurecía con nubes de tormenta.

No se podía ocultar algo a los dioses por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero haber captado su interes jaja me gustaria un par de reviews antes de subir el capi 1..es muco pedir?


	2. Soñe con¿Con quien?

Bueno, al menos pude conseguir un review en el prefacio jaja eso es todo un logro en mi!

Por eso subo el primer capitulo de la historia como tal; sonara un poco a introduccion pero creo q es la mejor manera para empesar, despues de todo no todos han leido los libros por eso sere lo ams claro posible...

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen (creanme, abria habido lukercy desde el libro 1) pertenecen a rick riordan, no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagi ni difamacion...

No quiero distrerlos mucho, asi que por favor pasen, lean, y dejen sus reviews al final!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

"_**Soñé con… ¿Con quién?"**_

Un chico de unos quince años jadeaba mientras arrastraba a alguien, otro chico, mayor que él, lo había encontrado tendido en la nieve en plena noche, y muy herido:

-Oye, necesito que me ayudes…-Preguntaba mientras recorrían el bosque; aquel muchacho apenas lograba mantenerse consciente pero atino a ayudarse con las piernas-Bien, no falta mucho, aguanta.

Percy quería preguntarle que hacía en medio de una montaña en la noche en aquel estado, pero en ese momento debía llevarlo al campamento que había montado y curarle las heridas.

_-"Esto no debía salir así…_

Unos días antes:

-Cariño, ¿ya tienes todo?-Pregunto una mujer desde la entrada de un apartamento.

-Si ma´, solo tengo que bajar esta-Respondía un chico saliendo de su habitación arrastrando su ultima valija.

-Muy bien, te espero en el auto; creo que Thalia y Annabeth ya están abajo…

-Está bien mamá, yo cierro-El chico repaso de nuevo sus cosas, no se dejaba nada, y recorrió con la mirada el departamento donde había vivido aquel año escolar.

Pov Percy:

-Ya era hora, llevamos esperando horas-

-También me da gusto verte Thalia; hola Annabeth-Salude a mis amigas-Entonces, nos vamos.

Termine de subir mi maleta en la parte de atrás mientras Annabeth y Thalia se subían al auto; cerré el maletero y fue a subirme en el asiento del copiloto mientras mi madre encendía el auto.

-Próxima parada: Campamento Media Sangre.

Me llamo Percy Jackson, tengo quince años y soy un mestizo; lo cual significa que soy solo medio humano, se preguntaran de que es mi otra mitad, no me lo van a creer: soy mitad dios.

Sé que suena loco, y deben pensar que les estoy tomando el pelo, yo mismo no lo creía cuando lo descubrí, pero así es; mi madre es Sally Jackson, treintaiocho años, trabaja en una tienda de dulces, tiene su propio departamento, la mujer más normal que te puedas encontrar.

Mi lado anormal viene de mi padre, Poseidón el dios griego del mar; podría decir que es genial, pero es que aun no me hago a la idea. Y por eso es que estuve haciendo maletas, verán, ser hijo de un dios tiene sus desventajas y una de ellas es que los monstruos siempre te están dando la caza, la parte buena es que si puedo ocultar bien mi olor puedo pasar la mayor parte del año en casa, pero todos los veranos debo ir a pasarlos en el único lugar donde los mestizos podemos estar a salvo, el campamento media sangre, el lugar más genial del mundo.

Pero eso es una vez que te acostumbras; en el campamento nos entrenamos para las batallas, somos los campeones de los dioses, pero sobre todo, nos entrenamos para sobrevivir. Aunque no todo es tan oscuro, el lugar es genial, nunca llueve, y queda cerca del mar, aunque Dionisio suele ser algo irritante; y lo más increíble es que te das cuenta que no estás solo en el mundo, hay muchos mestizos y la gran mayoría se reúne en el campamento en los veranos, aunque algunos pasan allí todo el año; mis amigas, por ejemplo, Annabeth es hija de Atenea y Thalia es hija de Zeus…

-Oye Percy… ¡Percy! ¡Tierra llamando a sesos de alga!-Tuve que dejar mis pensamientos de lado ya que Annabeth me daba zapes en el coronilla.

Fin Pov Percy

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-Pregunto la chica de ojos grises.

-Ah, todo bien hasta que ataco la esfinge de la calle 34-Resondio Percy aburrido, ya se estaba resignando a nunca terminar un año en una escuela-Y, claro, me echaron la culpa a mí…

-A nosotras nos atacaron unos gigantes de Creta-Acoto Thalia-Si te hace sentir mejor.

-Si claro…

Continuaron hablando el resto del viaje, después de todo eran cuatro horas en auto; Annabeth aburrió a todos sobre la excursión que habían hecho a los diferentes monumentos del estado, hasta que Thalia y Percy tuvieron el valor de decirle que se callara; la chica de ojos eléctricos solo conto que la había pasado bien ayudando al equipo de softball del instituto, habían ganado la temporada gracias a ella y sus entrenamientos.

Percy solo acoto que se había unido al equipo de natación de su escuela, estuvo a punto de decir que había ganado un par de medallas, hasta que Thalia lo fastidio diciendo:

-Seguro te excusaste diciendo que el agua estaba fría-Después hicieron una pequeña parada; Thalia salió empapada del baño de damas mientras Percy se desternillaba de risa en el auto.

-¿Qué tal el agua, fría?

Después de declarar una tregua momentánea, Percy se dedico el resto del viaje a dormir. Soñó que estaba de pie en medio de un bosque, llevaba una túnica griega blanca, un cinturón de cuero del que colgaba una espada y sandalias de cuero a cordón; llevaba un rato esperando, estaba nervioso, el mensaje había dicho que se vieran esa tarde; finalmente vio como entre los arboles salía un muchacho de su edad, iba vestido igual que él, solo que su túnica era gris y llevaba un conejo colgando en su espalda:

-Os tardaste-Le recrimino Percy, aunque su vos sonó diferente; el muchacho soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Solo cazaba algo para comer-El muchacho llego hasta él para luego abrazarlo por la cintura pasando el brazo por su espalda-No os molestes…-Aquello sorprendió a Percy, la cercanía que tenia aquel chico con él, se descubrió a si mismo sonriente, aquello no le molestaba, de hecho se sentía muy feliz.

-No podría molestarme con vos-Respondió Percy pasando sus manos por la espalda del muchacho-Lukewien…

-Percy, Percy llegamos-Annabeth le agitaba el hombro hasta que logro despertar a su amigo-Vamos, tenemos que bajar las maletas.

-¿Eh?, si si, vamos-

Percy se incorporo despacio mientras se frotaba los ojos; salió del auto y se reunió con sus amigas que estaban bajando todo del maletero, Thalia ya tenía su maleta y su bolso al hombro y los esperaba al pie de la colina. Percy bajo sus cosas, se despidió de su madre, le prometió que la llamaría y se reunió con Annabeth y Thalia que ya estaban subiendo la colina hacia el Pino que una vez fue Thalia.

-¿Quién es Lukewien?-Pregunto de repente la chica Punk. Percy miro un momento a Thalia y luego miro a Annabeth, pensando que se lo había preguntando a ella, pero no, la hija de Atenea también lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto confundido el chico de ojos azules.

-Dinos tu, lo decías mientas dormías-Respondió Annabeth-¿Qué estabas soñando?

Percy se quedo pensativo unos momentos, no se dio cuenta que se había detenido; sabía que había estado soñando algo, pero no recordaba que, cada vez resultaba más difícil; al final solo termino con una enorme laguna mental.

-No recuerdo-Respondió dándole alcance a las chicas-¿Alguna idea de quien sea?

-Lukewien, Lukewien…-Annabeth repitió el nombre un par de veces haciendo memoria-No, no lo conozco; ¿no será más bien Ludwig?

-No, estoy segura que dijo Lukewien-Acoto Thalia-Que importa, solo fue un sueño de todas formas.

-Es verdad…-Percy solo lo dijo de la boca para afuera; sentía que no era así, algo en el fondo le decía que aquel sueño era muy importante, aunque no recordaba nada de este.

Una vez llegaron a la cima de la colina pudieron ver el campamento; lucia igual que siempre, como una granja enorme; pasaron frente a la casa grande donde vieron a Dionisio, el director el campamento, y a Quirón, director de actividades, jugando una partida de cartas.

-Hola chicas, Percy, me da gusto verlos-Les saludo el centauro abrazándolos a cada uno-Verdad, señor D.

-Ah, sí si un gusto verte Perry…-El director suspiro mientras admiraba una botella de vino y decía algo como "…fue un excelente año…"

Pasaron por los establos, donde Percy se detuvo un rato a saludar los Pegasos; siendo hijo de Poseidón, y siendo este quien creó a los caballos de la espuma del mar, poseía la cualidad de entender a todos los equinos, cosa que le gustaba ya que los animales le tenían mucho cariño y aprecio.

Visitaron los cultivos de fresas, donde los sátiros y algunos campistas se dedicaban a recoger las frutas; pregunto por su amigo Grover y le dijeron que estaba en el bosque con otros sátiros persiguiendo a las ninfas; prefirió ir a saludarlo luego.

Fueron a ver el muelle donde estaban las canoas, a Percy le gustaba ir allí porque siempre podía disfrutar de la brisa salina y, muy rara vez, ver un hipocampo saltar sobre las olas; pero principalmente porque podía ocultarse cuando se sentía muy agobiado.

Después visito la armería donde se encontró con Clarisse, una chica de la cabaña de Ares, la cual lo saludo con un golpe en el hombro; la cancha de voleibol estaba ocupada por unos chicos de la cabaña Apolo.

Luego de pasear todo el lugar, ver que no había cambiado mucho Percy decidió irse a su cabaña. Llego a la cabaña construida con roca marina y coral donde vivía solo; en el campamento mestizo se dividían entre las doce diferente cabañas, una por cada dios del Olimpo, según quien fuera su padre y el, siendo el único hijo de Poseidón, tenía toda la cabaña para él solo.

Una vez se instalo por completo, salió a sus actividades de campamento: practica de espadas con los de la cabaña de Ares; practica de tiro con Quirón; pelear con Thalia; canotaje con una náyade del lago; formar los equipos para las carreras de carros; pelear con Clarisse; encontrarse con Grover que estaba persiguiendo a unas ninfas; ayudar a Dionisio a limpiar sus reservas de vino; pelear con Thalia y Clarisse; ir a la enfermería...

-Extrañaba este lugar…-Decía mientras bebía un poco de néctar para recuperarse.

-Completamente de acuerdo-Concordaron Thalia y Clarisse que estaban en las hamaca junto a él comiendo ambrosia.

Pero fue en las semanas siguientes, luego de que Percy lograra ganar el juego de capturar la bandera, que el ojiverde recibió una noticia que le helo la sangre:

-¿Una Búsqueda…Solo?-Repitió mientras Dionisio leía una revista.

-Así es, en el norte de Alaska…Uh, una rebaja en corchos.

-¿A Alaska?

-Ya lo dije…Te vas mañana…

-¿Mañana?-

-Si vuelves a repetir lo que digo te convierto en ardilla-Amenazo el dios del vino mirando al chico con hastió.

-Pero.

-Ya dije-Y con un gesto de la mano una enredadera sujeto a Percy por la cintura y lo saco de la casa grande-Estos niños…

-Estúpido dios del vino, borracho bebedor de coca-cola light…Juro que apenas vuelva me tomare una botella del mejor vino en su cara-

Percy se encontraba en los establos, nunca había nadie por allí en las noches, así que solo se dedicaba a golpear el heno de los pegasos:

-_Eh jefe, ¿no es algo joven para beber?_-Escucho a Blackjack en su mente; Percy lo miro molesto y el Pegaso negro fingió que bebía agua-_Solo preguntaba…_

El chico suspiro un poco arrepentido por descargar su ira en sus amigos equinos, se disculpo con Blackjack acariciándole el lomo, y les dejo un poco de heno a todos; fue a su cabaña donde lo esperaban Annabeth y Grover, el solo los saludo y entro, sus amigos lo pusieron al corriente de su misión, el señor D lo había olvidado.

-¿No piensas empacar?-Pregunto Annabeth al ver que Percy se echaba en su litera.

-Alguna vez nos ha durado el equipaje en una Búsqueda…-Pregunto Percy sarcástico a lo que sus amigos rieron.

-Quemado, robado, devorado por un monstruo marino, despedazado...-Enumero Grover con los dedos-Pero no entiendo porque debes ir solo.

-¿Quien entiende al señor D?-Bromeo la chica y los tres estallaron en carcajadas, era raro que la hija de Atenea hiciera un chiste.

Después de un rato de charlar lograron convencer al heredero de Poseidón de que una búsqueda en solitario no sería tan mala, Percy nunca les dijo que la sola idea lo aterraba, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero siempre había sido algo temeroso, y sus amigos lo sabían. Después de animarlo que todo saldría bien también persuadieron al chico de llevar algo de equipaje, y solo accedió porque Grover le prestó su bolsa de cuero, el cual estaba encantado para ser, lo que Percy llamaba, "-El mejor invento del mundo". Y es que, cuando el chico lo tomo adopto la forma de un morral de instituto de una sola correa pero lo más maravilloso es que le cavia todo, desde la ropa hasta la tienda de campaña sin llegar a pesar más de unas cuantas libras.

Una vez sonó la caracola que indicaba la hora de dormir sus amigos lo dejaron solo, el chico repaso mentalmente lo que llevaba, le hizo una corta llamada a su hermano y a su madre, y se fue a dormir rezando porque Dionisio se arrepintiera y mandara a alguien más; y en caso de que no fuera así, que todo saliera bien en aquella misión y lograra regresar con vida.

De haber sabido, aunque fuera solo un atisbo, de lo que le esperaba, Percy Jackson abría rezado a todos los dioses del Olimpo para que Dionisio lo convirtiera en una ardilla y lo arrollara con su auto.

* * *

Un dato interesante en mi, me encanta usar los sueños en mis personajes jajaja

Bueno tambien me gusta ahcer preguntas ala finald e cada capitulo para mantener algo de interes, pero eso sera en los proximos capitulos, y solo los dejare con una duda:

¿Que le espera a Percy?

Review?


	3. Te me haces familiar

Y, despues de unn largo viaje por Hades, REGRESE! JAJAAJAJA

Bueno, debo ser franco, esta historia esta teniendo muy buena recepcion exepto con mis otros lectores de otros fics, los cuales no he eactualisado (si preguntan sigo en el Hades, vale)

Ahora, uno de mis acostumbrados adelantos para mis amados lectores, pero primero jeje una dedicatoria a mooniemouse27 quien a tenido la amabilidad de darme su apoyo con sus reviews y sus fics, los cuales me estan ayudando para hacerme una idea de esta pareja jaja; y una Maria-sama66 jaja mas que una dedicatoria es una recomendacion, tiene un fic nuevo y en verdad se los recomiendo es MUY bueno jajaja es el mas nuevo que tiene se llama Mi amanecer Mi inframundo, denle la oporunidad jaja

Adelanto: Bueno les digo que gran parte del fic les sonara a relleno, y eso es exactamente lo que es jajaja pero al final saldra Luke.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_

"_**Te me haces familiar…"**_

Pov Percy:

Tal y como me temía, el señor D no cambio su decisión de enviarme a mi solo a Alaska.

Así que tuve que levantarme con el alba, cosa que no mejoro mis ánimos; tome el morral con mis cosas, unos cuantos dracmas de la fuente que había al fondo y salí de la cabaña. A esa hora nunca hay mucho movimiento, así que aproveche para ir a alimentar a los pegasos antes de irme, por lo general los hacen las ninfas pero a mí me gusta hacerlo.

-_¿De misión jefe?_-Me pregunto Blackjack que ya estaba despierto.

-Sí, y tengo que ir solo…-Respondí algo hastiado.

_-Si gusta puedo llevarlo, hace tiempo que no salgo a un viaje largo-_

-Voy a Alaska…

_-Pensándolo bien, tengo cosas que hacer_-Yo solo reí y le acaricie la crin.

Han pasado dos horas y ya estoy perdido.

-Odio mi vida…-Después caí en cuenta de mis palabras y mire hacia abajo-No es en serio.

Ya he escuchado de Nico que a Hades le gusta jugar bromas pesadas, así que mejor no tiento mi suerte con él.

Hacia un rato que me baje del auto bus y no tengo idea de donde estoy; se supone que debo estar cerca de la frontera con Canadá pero por culpa de un maldito gigante caníbal tuve que desviar mi ruta. Al menos aun conservo el dinero y mi mochila, todo un record si me lo preguntan.

Camine un buen rato buscando algo que me ayudara a ubicarme, no me fio de pedir indicaciones a la gente, no desde que un vampiro quiso morderme el cuello en un callejón. Finalmente llegue a una estación de trenes donde pude sentirme un poco más tranquilo, desde que salí del campamento estoy muy paranoico, sin el olfato de Grover no me fio de nadie a mí alrededor; fui directo a la taquilla y pregunte por un tren que fuera lo más cerca a Alaska:

-Lo hay…-La mujer que vendía los boletos lucia malhumorada, harta de que niños como yo llegaran a preguntar-Parte en veinte minutos, pero el volteo cuesta doscientos cincuenta dólares…

-Quiero uno-Dije feliz, en parte por ver la cara de la mujer al verme sacar los billetes y otra porque los viajes en tren, según mi experiencia, son rápidos y seguros, espero que esta vez no sea diferente.

Fin Pov Percy

Luego de comprar su boleto, Percy fue directo al andén donde esperaba su transporte, un tren bastante moderno; aun tenía diez minutos pero aun así entro en cuanto pudo, busco una cabina vacía y se sentó a esperar que la maquina empezara a moverse.

-Muy bien, veamos…-Mientras el tren avanzaba rápidamente entre montañas Percy se dedicaba a repasar la carta donde le explicaban en qué consistía su Búsqueda; ya la había leído antes pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Saco el sobre morado con olor a lavanda y extendió la carta azul que había dentro, era una carta de una diosa:

_Percy Jackson_

_Campeón_

_Campamento Media Sangre_

_Long Islan, New York_

_Joven Percy, tengo para vos una pequeña misión que as de completar lo antes posible; quiero que encuentres una piel de Hipogrifo, un viejo trofeo que cayó de mi carruaje. Su aura atrae a las aves y los caballos, os será sencillo encontrarla, siendo el hijo de Poseidón; se encuentra en lo alto del monte Kriort._

_Buena suerte, Artemisa Diosa de la Cacería._

-Claro…-Artemisa era uno de los pocos dioses que tenían a Percy en una buena estima, así que el chico se sintió tranquilo al saber que la misión era para ella, solo antes de saber que el monte Kriort se encontraba en Alaska, que era pleno invierno y, como bono extra, estaba plagado de monstruos de hielo.

Prefirió no pensar en el horrible lugar que le esperaba y prefirió mirar por la ventana, siempre era sorprendente la cantidad de seres mitológicos que se veían cuando se viajaba en tren: una manada de centauros, Percy ya había conocido a una y le sorprendía lo diferentes que eran de Quirón; un Pegaso salvaje que sobrevoló el tren por un rato, antes de desviarse al oeste; y otro par de criaturas que Percy no conocía.

El resto del viaje fue, para su sorpresa y alivio, muy tranquilo, cosa que lo preocupaba un poco ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a que las cosas buenas precedieran a las peores, aunque algo en su interior le decía que todo saldría bien:

-Estoy paranoico…-Se decía mientras visitaba el vagón comedor.

Fueron cerca de doce horas de viaje, tal vez un poco más; pero finalmente pudo bajar del tren, aunque abría preferido no hacerlo, era bien entrada la noche y una tremenda tormenta de nieve arrasaba calando hasta los huesos a las pocas personas que había en la estación.

Percy busco rápidamente su chaqueta en el bolso y corrió a refugiarse; busco en el mapa que le habían dado en el campamento y se ubico:

-A ver…-Aunque ser disléxico no ayudaba mucho; después de un rato de dolor de cabeza pudo ver que estaba en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Alaska, justamente al lado de su destino; se ajusto la chaqueta y salió a caminar por el lugar-¿No podían enviarme a un pueblo fantasma?-Y tenía todo el derecho a ser sarcástico.

Estaba parado en plena calle del clásico pueblito nevado: casas de madera o ladrillo, calles de piedra, pinos en las aceras, postes con farolas negras, personas caminando de aquí para allá en familias, parejas, si no estuviera tan seguro de que era julio habría pensado que estaban en navidad; paso frente a un par de tiendas, junto a un par de familias, unos cuantos niños que corrían, una cafetería…

-Un chocolate caliente no hace mal a nadie…

Y unos cuantos hoteles y posadas que lucían ralamente acogedores, le abría encantado quedarse en uno…

-Seguro que el posadero es un ogro, o el ama de llaves una furia-Pero no podía evitar que los pensamientos fatídicos acudieran a su mente. Continúo caminando hasta salir del pueblo e internarse en el oscuro bosque que delimitaba el pueblo de la enorme montaña que se alzaba frente a ellos. Inspiro con fuerza, hizo una garra de tres dedos con su mano, la pasó sobre su corazón hacia afuera para alejar el mal y se interno entre los árboles.

Pov Percy

Subí por la ladera de la montaña y solo tenía en mente una cosa: ¡Volver al campamento y darle a Dionisio una botella de vino de ortiga! El viento me daba en la cara, helándome entre la ropa hasta la medula; recorrí un buen tramo del camino hasta que no pude más.

No podía ver más allá de mis narices pero pude encontrar una pequeña cueva entre unas rocas, luego de revisarla, muy a fondo, me instale y monte un pequeño campamento, no había espacio para montar la tienda de campaña pero pude encender un pequeño fuego para calentarme.

Sé que lo mejor sería refugiarme hasta que amainara la tormenta, pero estoy muy impaciente por terminar con esto y volver al pueblo por otra taza de chocolate; así deje mi bolso oculto entre unas rocas para luego de apagar el fuego e irme a explorar el lugar.

Fin Pov Percy

El heredero de Poseidón se aseguro de tener a Riptide en su bolsillo, un viejo hábito, ya que la pluma-espada estaba encantada para aparecer siempre en su bolsillo; una vez fuera de la cueva miro a su alrededor, debía ser media noche pero la luna llena se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, brindándole una buena luz:

-_"Es lo menos que podía hacer…"_-Pensó al recordar que Artemisa también era la diosa de la luna, según el panteón romano.

No estaba muy seguro de que buscaba, pero la carta decía que debía estar en la cima; camino por lo que parecieron horas sobre la nieve, al menos la tormenta no daba con fuerza en el interior del bosque, pero Percy estaba más preocupado por lo que pudiera encontrar, o lo que pudiera encontrarlo a él.

-No falta mucho para la cima-Se repetía, sentía que si no movía los labios se le caerían-Una ayuda no me vendría mal saben…-Soltó mirando a la luna, sabía que no era correcto hablarle así a los dioses, pero en verdad no estaba de humor para ser amable.

Por suerte cuando se detuvo a descansar un rato escucho un suave ulular, le tomo un par de intentos pero al final pudo divisar una bonita lechuza blanca en lo alto de la rama de un pino; el ave lo miro un momento con intensidad para luego empezar a volar entre los arboles mientras Percy sonreía:

-Gracias mamá de Annabeth, digo, señora Atenea-Se corrigió antes de empezar a correr detrás del ave; por unos segundos la perdió de vista pero al final pudo divisarla volando en circular sobre unos árboles-¡Al fin!

Pov Percy:

Dos segundos después llegue a un pequeño claro donde toda la luz de la luna parecía concentrarse, vi sorprendido una gran piel colgando de una rama. Es una de las cosas más raras que había visto en mi vida, y eso era decir mucho. Tuve que trepar un poco para poder alcanzar la rama donde estaba la piel y cuando finalmente la alcance…Resbale y caí estrepitosamente sobre la nieve.

Me lastime un poco la espalda pero la nieve logro amortiguar el golpe, me puse de pie y examino la causa de mi búsqueda: debía medir unos dos metros de largo, la mitad parecía estar cubierta por plumas de águila y la otra de lo que parecía piel de caballo, un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda en cuanto me di cuenta de eso, pero rápidamente esa sensación fue reemplazada por otra de apego.

-Genial, me estoy convirtiendo en un caballo-Dije divertido mientras enrollaba la piel, la apreté lo mejor que pude con una cuerda que llevaba en el bolsillo y me puse al hombro-Y ahora, a por esa tasa de chocolate y a dormir en una cama.

Bajaba triunfante la colina donde estaba el claro y empecé a caminar montaña abajo rumbo a la cueva donde había dejado mis cosas; caminaba campante tarareando una canción que había escuchado de Thalia, todo había salido de perlas, sin monstruos ni nada.

O eso creía ya que en un segundo sentí como un escalofrió recorría cada musculo de mi cuerpo, y nada tenía que ver con el frio; en un segundo ya tenía a Riptide en la mano y miraba a todos lados. Sentía una presencia cerca, lo cual es extraño ya que no sabía que era capaz de sentirlas; pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso, debo estar alerta a cualquier cosa peligrosa a mí alrededor:

-Ghm…

Y un ruido extraño encajaba perfectamente en la lista de "Cosas que preceden cosas malas", me giro y busco el origen de aquel extraño sonido; no sabía porque, pero conocía aquella presencia que estaba tan cerca, en verdad que no tengo ni idea de donde, pero no pienso quedarse con la duda.

-Gmmm…

Empiezo a seguir los ruidos extraños, aun con Riptide en su mano alerta a cualquier movimiento entre los árboles, poco a poco sentía como la presencia familiar se iba haciendo más fuerte, ósea, me estaba acercando mientras seguía preguntándome porque no caminaba en dirección contraria.

-Ghm-

-Ya estoy cerca-Me dije mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre de Riptide, no estaba seguro pero, ahora que los escuchaba de cerca, tenía la sospecha de que eran gemidos; continuo caminando hasta que pateo algo con el pie-¿Una espada?...!¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Sé que es muy poco probable que haya alguien más esta montaña a media noche, pero tampoco pierdo nada con intentarlo, y sorprendentemente, funciono:

-¡Gmmh, a…ayu,da…-Basto con oír aquello para que bajara mi espada y corriera hacia donde provenían los ruidos: un viejo roble en cuyas raíces estaba tendida una persona.

Oh no, esto es malo; en un segundo ya estaba arrodillado a su lado, las ramas solo dejaban pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz pero era suficiente para detallarlo: era un muchacho, más grande que yo, tal vez unos años mayor también, de cabello rubio y con el cuerpo bien formado; no es que me haya fijado en esto a propósito, es que no tiene nada que le cubra el torso, y no es que me importe, solo que pareciera que acabaran de usarlo de piñata:

-Oye, ¿estás bien, que te pasó?-

-Emm…-Esto es malo, parece que apenas puede mantenerse consciente, debo llevarlo con un doctor lo antes posible.

Pero creo que lo más importante ahora es evitarle una hipotermia, por suerte aun lleva sus pantalones, pero aun así esta descalzo, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?; sin importarme el frio me quite la chaqueta y se la puse, hice lo mismo con mis calcetines, quedándome solo con zapatos.

-Esta tormenta no amainara…-Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse-Tendré que llevarte a la cueva; cuando amanezca te llevare al hospital en el pueblo-Apenas pudo mantenerse unos segundos, así que hice que se apoyara en mí para caminar, pase su brazo por mis hombros y yo lo sujetaba por la cintura

No sé si entendió todo lo que le dije pero no importa, debo llevarlo rápido para que se caliente.

-Había sido demasiado fácil-Si algunas ves vienen a la montaña asegúrense de no cargar con un montañista nocturno herido más grande que tu-Esto solo me pasa a mi…

Al menos ya conocía el camino para volver a la cueva, pero con este chico a cuestas me tomara demasiado tiempo:

-Oye, necesito que me ayudes-Le decía mientras recorríamos la ladera del bosque; este muchacho apenas logra mantenerse consciente pero al menos atino a ayudarse con las piernas-Bien, no falta mucho, aguanta…

Al fin pude ver a las rocas entre las que estaba mi cueva, hizo un último esfuerzo y llegamos a la entrada; quite las ramas que había colocado para que "nada" se metiera:

-Vamos entra, cuidado con la cabeza-Coloque mi mano en su coronilla y me asegure de que no se golpeara-Aguanta un segundo…-Lo deje sentado en la tierra mientras buscaba el bolso y sacaba la bolsa de dormir, la extendí junto a la pared de roca-Ven, recuéstate.

Luego de acostarlo sobre el saco salí a buscar algo para encender fuego, antes lo había hecho con bolsas de papas pero ahora este chico necesita calentarse en serio. Corte unas ramas con mi espada, creo que a mi padre no le gustaría pero no encuentro nada más; volví a la cueva y me sorprendió ver al muchacho, consciente, mirándome desde el suelo:

-Hola-No puedo creer la estupidez que acabo de decir:

-Hola…-Me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, si que tiene los dientes blancos, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora-¡Espera, no te puedes mover!-El chico intento incorporarse pero se ve que le dolía.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, tienes que descansar-Lo sujete por el hombro y lo obligue a recostarse de nuevo-Encenderé fuego… Y no, te muevas-Le dije al ver que intentaba levantarse de nuevo; me gire para recoger de nuevo la madera y escuche como resoplaba.

Gracias a los dioses traje conmigo un encendedor, junte la madera, la encendí y en menos de cinco minutos ya teníamos un buen fuego iluminando la pequeña cueva en donde estábamos.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué?-Estaba sentado apoyándome en la pared mirado al fuego arder cuando escuche una vos masculina, de inmediato mire al muchacho que ahora me miraba con sus ojos azules.

-Gracias por ayudarme-Repitió, seguía acostado en el saco de dormir pero apoyado en un costado para mirarme.

-No fue nada, sentí que no podía dejarte allí-Dije mientras movía el fuego con una barita, no sé porque, pero me siento incomodo y a la vez feliz, un poco.

-De todas formas...-Ahora que tengo más luz puedo fijarme mejor en él: es rubio con el cabello corto, tiene los ojos azules, unos dientes blancos y una piel clara, ahora estoy seguro de que es mayor que yo, se ve muy bien, si no fuera por los muchos moretones que tiene por todo el cuerpo, pero su cara parece estar bien a parte de un corte en su frente y una larga cicatriz que iba desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta su mandíbula, como si la hubieran hecho con un cuchillo, cosa que me inquieta un poco-Pero… ¿Puedo saber, cómo te llamas?

-Eh, si...Digo…-Porque no puedo actuar como una persona normal en vez de estar tartamudeando-Soy Percy, Percy Jackson…

-Gracias por salvarme Percy-Me dedico una sonrisa amistosa y me fije en lo brillantes que eran sus ojos-Yo soy Luke, esto, Luke...

Cuando vi sus ojos confusos y como arrugaba el ceño me di cuenta de que no podía solo ir y dejarlo en el pueblo, debo quedarme con él.

-Mucho gusto Luke-Le dije mientras sacaba una cobija del bolso, procurando que no se diera cuenta-En la mañana te llevare al pueblo que hay al pie de la montaña, ahora descansa…

-Gracias, Percy-Vi como cerraba los ojos y se dormía, en verdad debía de estar muy agotado, creo que se mantuvo despierto solo para agradecerme.

Yo solo avive un poco más el fuego y me quede pegado a la pared, tendría que dormir hay porque no traje otro saco de dormir, pero no me molesta; ahora solo tengo fija una idea en la cabeza: acomodar la manta de Luke.

* * *

Carlos: Luke sin memoria? Osea, un rubio sexy sin memoria? Porque c**o Percy aun no lo a violado?!...

Percy y Luke: EH! Y tu quien eres?

Carlos: Carlos, soy otro de los persoajes favoritos para las ideas delirantes de Alex...

YO: Heee!

*Los golpeo a todos con un bat* Ahora si, sin nadie que me interrumpa:

Luke desmemorisao? como paso? quien es luke? Porque Percy no pudo dejarlo? Hara caso del consejo de Carlos y abusara de el? Pues no jajaja no aun MUAJAJAJA

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi, en el proximo un pequeño abanse con esa casi relacion jejeje espero sus reviews!


	4. Confundi el Nectar con agua

_**Contrario a lo que esperaba, este fic esta siendo muy bien recivido jeje asi qeu estoy muy motivado a continuarlo, pero me gustaria recibir un poco mas de reviews...**_

_**No se muy bien que podria adelantarles, creo que un par de escenas "romanticas" entre estos dos jeje**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_

"_**Confundí el Néctar con agua"**_

Pov Percy:

Estuve despierto gran parte de la noche haciendo guardia, no quería que un Yeti nos atacara mientras dormíamos, tendría que haber lidiado con un monstruo y un mortal cegado por la niebla. También cuide de mantener el fuego lo suficientemente vivo para mantener la cueva caliente, además de acomodar cada cinco minutos la cobija del muchacho que rescate anoche, no sé porque insiste en moverse de un lado a otro estando dormido, aunque al menos nunca se bajo del saco sobre el que dormía.

Cuando note que la luz empezaba a colarse en la cueva apague el fuego y quise despertar a Luke, quise porque note que estaba hablando en sueños:

-Perse, no…Perse-En otro momento estaría feliz de que tuviera un buen sueño, estando tan herido, pero no ahora que está diciendo mí nombre. No es que me moleste, digo, está bien, solo está soñando-Perseus, Perseus no, vuelve…

Ok, eso me asusto un poco; como supo que mi nombre Percy deriva de Perseus:

-Oye, despierta, Luke, ¡vamos arriba!-Le quite la cobija de un tirón y empezó a frotarse los ojos.

-Sabes, estaba teniendo un lindo sueño-Me dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos y se incorporaba, quedando sentado sobre el saco de dormir.

-¿Así, que clase de sueño?-No puedo creerlo, pero quiero saber; mientras Luke se reía y abría la boca para hablar:

-Pues estaba soñando que…Estaba…Oh mierda, también olvide eso-Se que es cruel, pero no pude contener una risa ante lo que acaba de decir, a lo que él me miro un poco confundido:

-No te molestes, es solo que…-Apenas podía contener la risa, pero finalmente pude calmarme-Es solo un sueño, ya recordaras lo importante.

-No me molesta, es solo que…Es molesto no saber nada-Díganme loco, pero de alguna forma sé que eso no era lo que quería decir-Pero sé que estaba con alguien, en el sueño; si tan solo pudiera recordar su nombre…

-Perseus-Me miro confundido-Ese era el nombre que estabas repitiendo estando dormido…

No sé ni porque se lo dije, después de todo ese era mi nombre en griego, más o menos, pero la verdad, dudo que se dé cuenta:

-Jaja, suena como tu nombre-Retiro lo dicho-Solo que, como en otro idioma…

-Si como sea, vamos ya dejo de nevar-Preferí dejar de lado el tema de mi nombre, ya era un poco bochornoso que alguien soñara, parecidamente, conmigo. Le di la mano a Luke y lo ayude a levantarse, tiene mucho mejor aspecto que anoche pero aun así no pudo mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo:

-Lo ciento, yo puedo-

-Si como no…-Hice que me pasara el brazo por los hombros mientras yo lo sujetaba por la cintura; así empezamos a caminar…A paso de tortuga asmática.

El sol aun estaba saliendo por el horizonte y le daba al bosque un aspecto muy bonito, pero estar cargando con alguien a cuestas hace que no puedas disfrutarlo; aun estábamos muy alto en la montaña, y si seguimos a este paso no llegaremos al pueblo hasta mañana.

-Exactamente, ¿Cuánto camino nos falta?-Pregunto Luke mientras descansábamos sentados al pie de un árbol, ya teníamos un buen rato caminando pero:

-Aun no estamos ni cerca-Respondí mientras bebía un poco de agua de la cantimplora para luego pasársela a Luke, si tenía mejor aspecto; pero aun no está bien, tiene la temperatura alta y esta temblando un poco-Y tengo que llevarte con un doctor cuanto antes…

-Estoy bien-Soltó mientras se ajustaba mi chaqueta, ya había intentado devolvérmela antes pero yo no le permití ni desabrocharse las mangas.

-Si claro, necesitamos algo para llegar pronto-Dije mientras miraba la cantimplora vacía y miraba alrededor en busca de algo de madera para armar un trineo o algo:

-Algo como eso…-Luke apuntaba hacia los arboles, yo lo mire sorprendido y luego hacia donde apuntaba; pude ver uno de los animales más bellos que he visto, su pelaje blanco parecía brillar con luz propia, una larga crin dorada, pero lo más llamativo era el cuerno plateado que tenía en su frente: un unicornio.

-¿De dónde saliste?-Le dije mientras me ponía de pie y el animal dirigía su atención hacia mí; por un momento me gire preocupado de que Luke viera al animal, pero recordé que la niebla deba de hacer que vea solo un bonito ejemplar de caballo.

-_Esa cosa señor…_-Respondió el animal acercándose a mí y golpeando mi bolso con el hocico, por su vos sé que es una hembra. Me tomo unos momentos, pero después me di cuenta que debía tratarse la piel que guarde en el anoche-_Me atrajo hasta aquí_.

-Ya veo-

-_Pero si le molesta mi presencia, me iré_-El hermoso animal lucia triste mientras se daba la vuelta pero yo lo detuve, asegurándome de hablarle solo en mi mente:

-_Espera, no me molesta, es más, me caes de perlas en este momento_-Le dije mientras le acariciaba la crin-_Necesito que me ayudes…-_El unicornio me miro y relincho con energía:

-_Sera un honor señor_-Guie al unicornio hacia donde estaba Luke, observándonos atónito.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Me pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, apoyándose en mi.

-Soy bueno con los caballos-El unicornio me miro un poco ofendido, pero le dije que Luke no podía verlo como era en realidad, el unicornio se negó un poco a dejar subir a Luke, hasta que este le dijo que era un bonito animal.

-_Me agrada este mortal_-Me dijo mientras se sentaba para Luke pudiera montarlo; finalmente el unicornio se irguió con Luke en su lomo, aunque se sujetaba un poco nervioso al cuello del corcel; yo solo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo:

-Estarás bien, no te caerás-

-¿No subes?-Me pregunto con una mirada extraña, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que es de ilusión.

-_No me molesta jefe, puedo llevarlos a los dos_-Agrego el unicornio.

-Estaré bien-Les respondí a ambos, aunque en realidad me pone nervioso el montar el mismo caballo con Luke, yo tendría que ir al frente y el tendría que abrazarme para no caerse:

-_No hay problema, nunca derribaría al hijo de mi señor ni a su amigo._

_-Sal de mi cabeza-_Le dije al unicornio, pero después sentí como Luke me tomaba del hombro:

-Vamos, dijiste que aun faltaba mucho para llegar-Decía-Sube al caballo…

-No; mejor movámonos rápido-Di como diez pasos para luego sentir como algo se me metía entre las piernas y dos segundos después estaba sentado en el lomo del unicornio con Luke detrás de mí, ¡grandísimo animal traidor!:

-Así será más rápido-Dijo Luke que estaba a mi espalda-No me hace gracia estar de pasajero, pero tú eres el bueno con los caballos…La próxima vez yo conduciré.

-_Tiene parte de razón jefe-_Concordó el unicornio-_Solo serán unos minutos de camino al pueblo…_

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

El unicornio relincho y empezó a trotar, yo mismo le dije que no corriera, Luke está enfermo y no quiero empeorar su estado, y casi de inmediato sentí como el pasajero me abrazaba por la cintura; y digo abrazar en todo el sentido de la palabra, estaba muy pegado a mí con sus brazos por mi cadera sobre mi estomago. Pero fue cuando sentí su cabeza sobre mi espalda que sentí como mi cara se calentaba, lo admito, la sensación me conforta un poco:

-_Señor, si quiere puedo ir un poco más despacio_-Ofreció el unicornio.

-_Ni de chiste, Luke necesita ver a un doctor_-Le dije mientras saltábamos sobre un tronco caído y yo sentía como Luke apretaba su agarre en mi-Tranquilo, ya vamos a llegar…

Y cinco minutos después ya estábamos en el límite del bosque a la entrada del pueblo; creí que el unicornio nos dejaría allí no más llegar, pero resulta que nos llevo todo el camino por el pueblo cosa que me sorprendió mucho ya que a los seres mitológicos no les gusta meterse en lugares de humanos:

-_Ese chico necesita ayuda_-Me respondió cuando le pregunte-_Además, este lugar es bonito y natural, no esta tan contaminado…_

-Ya veo-

-¿Con quién hablas?-Me pregunto Luke, aun apoyado en mi espalda.

-Conmigo-Debo tener cuidado cuando hablo con el unicornio-No importa, tengo que averiguar dónde está el hospital…-Como se que resultaría extraño hablar con las personas montado en un caballo preferí bajarme y seguir a pie junto a Luke, digo, junto a ellos.

El sol apenas acaba de salir pero ya hay personas en las calles, la mayoría se nos quedaba viendo, más que todo a Luke ya que él era el que iba sobre el caballo blanco; me aproveche un poco de eso y le pregunte a una señora:

-Lo siento, pero aquí no tenemos hospital…-Respondió, estando más interesada en el caballo que creía ver.

-Rayos, Luke necesita atención-Maldición lo solté sin pensar.

-No hay problema, el doctor vive en calle principal; justo allí, ves-La mujer sonreía mientras señalaba al otro lado de la calle, unas casas más adelante-Solo pregunta por él.

-Ok, gracias…-Dije mientras tomaba al unicornio por la crin y lo guiaba.

-Gracias-Luke también agradeció, pero me molesto un poco que la mujer le guiñara el ojo, o tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.

-Vamos, está empezando a nevar otra vez…

El sonido de los cascos del unicornio contra las calles de piedra me gusta bastante, y parece que a Luke también ya que esta recostado contra el lomo del animal:

-Es agradable, ¿verdad?-Tenia la intención de charlar, hasta que caí en cuenta de que Luke tenía los ojos cerrados y tenia las mejillas algo rojas, un momento-¿Estás bien?

¡No lo está!

Puse la mano en su cuello y frente, está ardiendo en fiebre y sudando mucho:

-_Señor, esta temblando mucho y está muy caliente_-

-Lo sé, vamos tiene que ver al médico-Corrí hasta la casa que tenia "Doctor" en la puerta y me puse a golpearla con el puño-¡Ayuda, abran, necesito un medico!

-Un momento un momento…-Escuche como quitaban el seguro y vi a un hombre mayor abriendo la puerta-¿Cuál es la urgencia?, no pareces enfermo

-Es mi amigo, está muy lastimado y tiene fiebre-Explique lo más rápido que pude.

-_Aquí esta señor…_-El unicornio llego en ese momento quería reclamarle por ir tan despacio pero el médico se me adelanto:

-Esto es malo, esta inconsciente-Dictamino mientras revisaba velozmente a Luke-Vamos, hay que llevarlo dentro.

Entre el médico y yo lo tomamos por los hombros y lo metimos en dentro de la casa, no me moleste en mirarla: solo en llevar a Luke directo a la camilla que había al fondo:

-Quítale la chaqueta-Vi como el hombre rebuscaba en un maletín de cuero mientras yo le bajaba el cierre a la chaqueta y se la quitaba. No soy médico pero sé que su temperatura está muy por encima del alta, y eso que apenas le rose la piel con las manos, también le quite los calcetines que le había puesto antes, estaban todos mojados por caminar en la nieve y no creo conveniente dejárselos.

-Doctor dese prisa…-Ya estoy muy preocupado, Luke está empezando a respirar agitadamente:

-Ya esta-El viejo se puso a mi lado y empezó a tomarle los signos a Luke-Necesitare que esperes afuera, vamos, afuera.

-Pero-

-No puedo ayudarlo si estas molestando, afuera-

No pude seguir protestando, si seguía ahí molestando solo empeoraría las cosas; pero cuando me di la vuelta, sentí como me sujetaban la mano:

-Quédate-

-Joven no hable por favor-El doctor estaba escuchando la respiración con esa cosa que siempre llevan los médicos al cuello; pero me sorprendió la fuerza con que Luke me sujetaba, busque su rostro y vi que sus ojos lucían muy cansados:

-No me iré-Le dije tomando la mano con que me sujetaba y poniéndosela en el estomago-Esperare afuera mientras te examinan…Recupérate.

-Está bien…

-¡Que no hable!

Deje que el médico siguiera revisando a Luke en paz mientras yo salía de la casa; en cualquier otra situación habría ido a comer algo, pero le prometí a Luke que iría a ningún lado; bueno, en realidad no lo "prometí" pero siento como que si lo hubiera hecho, así que solo me senté en una de las bancas que había en la acera a esperar:

_-¿Cómo se encuentra señor?...Su amigo._

-Ah, sigues aquí-Respondí al ver al unicornio junto a mí-El médico lo está revisando; por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda.

_-Fue un placer señor, me llamo Gray_-Agrego, me divierte un poco que una criatura tan blanca y brillante tenga ese nombre.

-Gracias Gray, ya puedes irte si quieres-Le dije mientras juntaba mis manos y cruzaba los dedos.

_-De hecho señor, esperaba poder quedarme con usted…_

-¿Eh, porque?

_-Vera, anoche hubo mucho alboroto en la montaña señor…Y no creo que sea seguro regresar, al menos por ahora._

-¿Alboroto, de que hablas?-Pregunte sorprendido.

_-No estoy segura señor, pero, los monstruos de la montaña parecen estar muy inquietos-_Me explico, bueno, no creo que haya nada de malo en que se quede con nosotros.

-Está bien, acompáñanos…

_-Se lo agradezco mucho señor…_

-Pero deja de llamarme señor.

_-Como desee joven Perseus-_

Discutir con las creaciones de mi padre sobre cómo llamarme, es una batalla perdida.

Me quede ahí afuera esperando a que el médico saliera a darme noticias, dios me siento como un padre esperando noticias de su esposa en labor de parto, soy un exagerado por preocuparme de esta manera por una personas que apenas conocí hace unas horas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Finalmente después de lo que me parecieron horas, el médico salió de la casa:

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-No puedo creer lo ansioso que puedo llegar a sonar.

-Su estado ha mejorado un poco, ya le di algo para bajarle la fiebre-Me relaje un poco al escuchar eso, y me alegro aun mas lo que escuche luego-Está preguntando por ti; ya puedes pasar a verlo.

-Gracias, doc´-

-Yo iré a comprar unas…-No tengo idea de que fue lo que me dijo, solo entendí que vendría luego.

Ahora que estoy más calmado puedo apreciar mejor la estancia, es como un clásico consultorio médico: una camilla, un escritorio, ventana al fondo, varios carteles de medicina, un par de diplomas y una de esas cosas detrás de la que las personas se cambian.

Y al fondo en la esquina estaba Luke, mirándome desde una cama; supongo que para los pacientes cuando se estén recuperando.

-Hola…No me fui-Tengo que trabajar en mis líneas para dejar de sonar tan, imbécil.

-Me alegra-Al menos el no parece pensar eso, cosa que me anima un poco-Eres lo único que tengo…

No pregunten cómo, ni porque: pero no siento el estomago, mi pecho parece un tambor, mi cabeza debe estar por las nubes y otro montón de sensaciones que no puedo describir me invadieron cuando escuche aquello de la boca de Luke.

-N-no exageres-Atine a decir-No es para tanto solo te ayude…

-Claro que es para tanto; no recuerdo quien soy, eres la única persona que conozco y mi primer recuerdo, eres tú en esa montaña…No exagero.

-Concéntrate en descansar-Tenia que desviar el tema, de no ser así no tengo idea de que podría pasarme.

-Lo aria, pero ese viejo me dio unas medicinas asquerosas…-Respondió llevándose la mano a la garganta-¿Tienes un poco de agua?

-Eh, sí, claro…-Me di la vuelta y me puse a rebuscar en el bolso con mis cosas, aun nervioso no me di cuenta de lo todo lo que hacia así que saque la botella con agua y se la pase a Luke-Toma.

-Gracias, no sé como llegare a pagarte todo esto-Decía mientras desenroscaba la tapa.

-No te preocupes por eso…-Vi como se llevaba la botella a la boca y le daba un trago al agua dorada… ¡¿Agua dorada?!-¡NO!

Me abalance y le arranque el termo de las manos antes de que siguiera bebiendo, espero que no haya bebido demasiado Néctar:

-¿Qué pasa-Pregunto sorprendido.

No dijo nada más; vi como se llevaba las manos a la garganta y luego las bajaba hasta su estomago. Yo solo mire la botella que tenía en mis manos, ¡dios como pude haber sido tan imbécil! Nos acabamos el agua cuando estábamos en la montaña y solo me quedaba la botella de Néctar para casos de emergencia:

-¡Luke!-Oh no, la comida de los dioses debe estar quemándolo por dentro y todo esto es mi culpa; corrí hasta el mientras me miraba atónito:

-No grites, me duele la cabeza…Dame otro poco de eso, esta bueno-Su mirada ya no luce cansada, sus ojos azules vuelven a brillar y su piel parece agarrar mas color, ya no esta tan pálido.

-¿Estas…bien?-No puedo creerlo.

-Sí, esa cosa sabe muy bien-Respondió mientras se incorporaba un poco-Esta caliente; venga no seas egoísta…

No lo puedo creer, un mortal acaba de probar el Néctar de los Dioses y sigue con vida, eso solo puede significar una cosa, es un Mestizo: como yo.

* * *

Wow! QUe descubrimiento! jajaja ahora que es lso que hara Percy? ya todos lo saben, asi que esperan al siguiente capitulo jajaaj


	5. Luke no quiere la cabaña de Hermnes

_**Despues de un apoteosico retiro (del cual aun no me retiro) solo que recorde que aun tengo un par de capitulos mas en este y fic y se me antojo subirles este...**_

_**Mmmm, le abiso, sera mas que todo relleno jaja pero les aseguro que se divertiran y, ademas e incrementado un poco el romance entre Percy y Luke, ademas de un inesperado final...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:**_

"_**Luke no quiere la cabaña de Hermes"**_

Annabeth no podía creer lo había escuchado, había salido corriendo de la cabaña de Atenea en cuanto se lo contaron; ahora corría esquivando alguno que otro campista, no tardo mucho en llegar a la casa grande donde vio a Grover afuera:

-¿Ya te fueron con la noticia?-Le pregunto el sátiro en cuanto la chica se paró a su lado frente a la casa grande.

-Sí, ¿es cierto?-Pregunto la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso parece-La respuesta de Grover no sonó muy seguro, cosa que les dio a entender a ambos que debían esperar a que alguien saliera a darles la noticia.

Mientras tanto, en la casa grande:

-Esto es estúpido-Exclamo Luke echándose por completo en el pupitre donde estaba sentado.

-No digas eso, todos los nuevos tienen que verlo-Percy estaba de pie recostado en una de las paredes de la sala; apenas había llevado a Luke con Quirón le dio un pequeño resumen de lo que había pasado, el centauro lo medito unos segundos y luego envió a Percy a que llevara a Luke a ver el video de orientación mientras discutía con Dionisio que hacer respecto al rubio.

-Sigue siendo molesto…Y no me preguntes por que, solo es molesto-Atajo el rubio antes de que Percy dijera algo, así que el ojos verdes tuvo que quedarse con la boca abierta-Mejor explícamelo tu; recuerda que no recuerdo nada, y este video no hace más que confundirme.

-Está bien…-Percy suspiro, Luke tenía razón después de todo-Bueno, pues… ¿Por dónde empiezo?-El pelinegro se rascaba la nuca mientras pensaba.

-Explícame de nuevo como es eso de ser "mestizo"-Sugirió Luke haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-A sí; un mestizo es una persona que es hija de una persona normal y un dios-Percy se sintió un poco tanto al dar esa explicación pero Luke asintió con la cabeza-También nos pueden llamar semidioses.

-Y este lugar, ¿es…?-Por su parte Luke se apoyaba en la palma de su mano mirando fijamente a Percy mientras lo escuchaba.

-El campamento media sangre; aquí todos son mestizos y venimos a entrenar…

-Percy, Luke, vengan-En ese momento escucharon como Quirón tocaba la puerta de la sala de videos y los llamaba-Bueno, ya discutimos al respecto y tomamos una decisión…-Les dijo Quirón en cuando los muchachos regresaron a la oficina del jefe del campamento.

-¿Y bien?-Sorprendentemente ambos chicos hicieron la pregunta a la vez, cosa que sorprendió a Quirón y al señor D que los miraba con una ceja alzada, en Luke era predecible, pero Percy lucia tan ansioso como el rubio.

-No tenemos idea de porque nunca supimos de ti, Luke-Empezó Quirón-Pero dadas las circunstancias no cabe duda de que eres un mestizo.

-¿Ósea que me quedare?-

-Así es niño; ahora, Perry llévalo a darle un recorrido por el campamento, explícale como funciona todo y luego a la cabaña de Hermes-Respondió Dionisio mientras ojeaba una revista.

-¿Perry?-Luke miraba entre confundido y divertido a Percy; el pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras tomaba a Luke y lo sacaba de la oficina, en verdad, el dios del vino lo desesperaba.

Cuando salieron de la casa grande Percy pudo ver a sus amigos esperándolo, Annabeth sentada en la baranda del pórtico y Grover apoyado en la misma:

-Chicos…Valla, los rumores vuelan-Comento divertido el ojiverde, pero feliz de ver a sus amigos.

-Sí, ¿entonces, el es nuevo?-Pregunto Annabeth mirando rápidamente a Luke, sin pasar por alto lo guapo que era.

-Así es, chicos el es Luke; Luke ella es Annabeth hija de Atenea, y el es Grover un sátiro-Percy vio la mirada confusa del rubio-Te explico en el camino…

-Mucho gusto Luke-Annabeth tenía la intención de estrecharle la mano al apuesto chico nuevo pero fue entonces que vio que Luke la tenía la mano ocupada, con la de Percy-Oh…

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto confundido el rubio, después de todo la chica se había quedado callada de repente.

-¿Por qué están agarrados de la mano?-Por suerte Grover tuvo el valor de hacer la pregunta que Annabeth no era capaz de pronunciar.

-¿Eh?-Percy no entendía de que hablaba su amigo sátiro, pero fue entonces cuando sintió un leve apretón en su mano-¡EH!-Era verdad, Luke lo tenía agarrado de la mano y casi de inmediato deshizo el agarre.

-¿Qué?-Por su parte Luke se divertía de ver a Percy con las orejas ligeramente coloradas.

-¿Como que "que"?-Pregunto el pelinegro al borde de la exasperación-¿Por qué me agarras la mano?

-Yo no te agarre la mano-Se defendió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona-Tú, me agarraste la mano cuando salíamos de la oficina ¿recuerdas?

Le tomo un par de minutos a Percy hacer memoria, pero al final resulto que el rubio tenía razón; y solo tenía una salida para mantener su dignidad intacta…

-Vamos, te enseñare el lugar-Fingir demencia.

En las siguientes dos horas, Percy, Annabeth y Grover se dedicaron a darle un completo recorrido a Luke por todo el lugar: empezando con explicarle quienes eran Quirón y el señor D:

-Entonces el tal Quirón es un centauro inmortal…Y el sujeto gordo es el dios del vino, Dionisio ¿verdad?-El rubio se sentía abrumado de tanta información.

-Así es, ten cuidado del señor D por cierto-Acoto Grover-Aunque no lo parezca es muy poderoso y nada paciente.

Después llevaron a Luke a ver los establos, donde el rubio vio a un conocido:

-Después de todo eres un unicornio, valla, que increíble-Decía el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del unicornio que los había llevado a él y a Percy al campamento-¿Esos que son?-Pregunto señalando a los pegasos:

-Esos son pegasos, caballos alados-Explico Annabeth-Aprenderás a montarlos, no te preocupes, si quieres te puedo ayudar; en lo personal soy muy buena…-Agrego la chica, en un claro intento de llamar la atención de Luke.

-Preferiría que tú me enseñaras-Por su lado Luke ignoro olímpicamente la oferta de la chica y miraba fijamente a Percy, el cual recibió una mirada extraña de Grover y Annabeth.

-¿Por qué él?-Pregunto Annabeth ofendida, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Bueno, él fue el que hablo con Gray cuando la encontramos-Respondió el rubio acariciando el lomo del unicornio-Y también el que monto al frente todo el camino, hasta parece que habla con ella…

Luke se reía de su propio chiste y los demás lo hicieron también, ya luego le explicarían la relación de Percy con los equinos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Quiero acompañar a mis amigos, ¿tan raro es?

Annabeth y Percy miraban sagazmente a Thalia, se habían encontrado a la hija de Zeus saliendo de los establos y la chica, igual que la hija de Atenea antes, se encanto tanto con Luke que se les había unido al grupo de bienvenida.

-¡Sí!

Ahora, con Thalia junto a Luke, Annabeth del otro lado del rubio, Grover junto a la ojigris y Percy al frente; llevaron al rubio a conocer el muelle:

-¿También aprenderé canotaje?-Luke estaba sorprendido y fascinado a la vez de ver el ancho mar extenderse frente a él.

-Así es, y de vez en cuando hay competencias-Respondió Percy, ambos chicos estaban parados al borde del muelle, admirando el mar.

Por un segundo Percy desvió su atención hacia Luke, cosa de la cual se arrepintió casi de inmediato ya que el rubio llevaba un rato mirándolo a él y sus miradas se cruzaron:

-Sabes, te ves-

-¡Wow, el mar es tan genial!

-¡Eso no es nada, mira el cielo!

Luke no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle a Percy ya que Annabeth y Thalia se pararon de improviso junto al rubio para llamar su atención, y en el proceso, empujaron a Percy al agua:

-_"Locas…"_-Pensó el hijo de Poseidón saliendo a flote y estuvo a punto de lanzarles una ola a las chicas, de no ser porque alguien le estaba ofreciendo una mano.

-Wow…-Objeto Luke luego de sacar a Percy del agua y notar que estaba totalmente seco.

Luego del muelle llevaron a Luke a conocer los campos de entrenamiento, la cancha de voleibol, la armería y la tienda del campamento.

-Supongo que la tienda y la cancha, son normales en un campamento…-Comento Luke.

-Si-Percy aun se estaba haciendo a la idea de hasta donde llegaba la amnesia de Luke.

-¿Pero para que las armas?-Pregunto el rubio mirando con una ceja alzada. Percy quiso explicarle, pero como antes, las chicas lo empujaron para ser ellas quienes le explicaron todo al rubio:

-¿Monstruos?-Ahora Luke sonaba un poco escéptico, aunque se había mostrado muy abierto con todo el asunto de ser semidiós y todo lo demás.

-No te preocupes, aquí estamos a salvo-Respondió Annabeth, pero tuvieron que desviarse del tema:

-¡JACKSON!-

-¿Estás segura?-Luke vio como una chica alta y fornida gritaba a Percy y caminaba directo al ojiverde. Clarisse alcanzo a Percy y le dio un zape en la cabeza:

-¡Eh!-El hijo de Poseidón quiso protestar pero la chica se le adelanto:

-Escuche que encontraste a uno en la montaña y lo trajiste-Soltó la hija de Ares.

-¿Y a ti porque te interesa?-Pregunto el ojiverde sorprendido.

-¿Porque será?, es hora de darle su bienvenida-Explico la chica mirando alrededor y encontrándose con la mirada confusa de Luke.

-Clarisse ya supera eso de las novatadas-Acoto Percy parándose entre la chica y el rubio, después de todo la hija de Ares tenia la tradición de meter la cabeza de los nuevos en los inodoros, aunque con él no había funcionado no podía asegurar lo mismo con Luke.

-Es él, ¿cierto?-La chica señalaba al rubio el cual hizo lo más extraño del mundo:

-Hola, soy Luke mucho gusto Clarisse-Saludo a la hija de Ares con una de sus amistosas sonrisas; ya de por si era extraño que alguien se mostrara amistoso con la chica, pero más extraño fue que Clarisse hizo lo mismo:

-Bien, entonces yo: Clarisse LaRue, hija de de Ares y jefa de su cabaña, te daré el recorrido de bienvenida por el campamento-Sentencio la chica parándose junto a Luke y tomándole el brazo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Tanto Percy como Thalia, Annabeth y Grover no podían creer lo acaban de ver: Clarisse siendo amable.

-¿Cómo demonios terminamos así?

Percy caminaba al final de un grupo lo bastante numeroso como para llamar la atención de los otros campistas, después de todo, eran cerca de diez chicas que caminaban y se empujaban para poder caminar junto a Luke, que estaba prácticamente en medio.

-Primero Annabeth, luego Thalia, increíblemente las siguió Clarisse…-Enumeraba con los dedos Grover que iba junto al ojiverde-Pero fue cuando apareció Silena que perdí la cuenta.

-Las mujeres están locas-Soltó Percy con un claro tono de molestia.

-¿Celoso…?-Comento divertido el sátiro a lo que Percy le golpeo el hombro.

Ya que Luke tenía todo un comité para terminar de guiarlo por el campamento, Percy prefirió separarse del grupo.

-_Eh jefe, ¿ya no saluda?_-

-Hola Blackjack-Respondió divertido el chico que estaba sentado en el borde del muelle-Pase por los establos hace rato y no estabas…

-_Estaba dando una vuelta por ahí_…

-Claro.

-_¿Cómo le fue en la misión jefe?_

-Estuvo bien, creo…

Pov Percy:

Me sentí extraño, no pensar en nada más que Luke. Ni en el pueblo, ni la montaña, tampoco en la piel que le entregue a Quirón, no, solo en Luke tendido en la nieve, en la cueva, montando a caballo conmigo, en el medico cuando confundí el Néctar:

-_¿Quién es Luke jefe?_-Como siempre, las creaciones de mi padre no saben que es la privacidad.

-Un chico que rescate durante la misión-Dije-Y resulto ser también un semidiós…

Estoy seguro de que Blackjack quería acribillarme con una sarta de sus preguntas molestas, ya la veía venir cuando escuche a alguien más, Gray:

-_Joven Perseus, lo estaba buscando_-El unicornio me llamaba desde otro lado del muelle.

-Ah, Gray, ¿Qué pasa?

-_De donde salió esta dulzura…-_

-_Vera joven, aun no sé donde quedarme_-Tanto Gray como yo ignoramos el comentario de Blackjack; el unicornio tiene razón, Gray fue quien nos trajo a Luke y a mí de regreso al campamento desde Alaska y apenas llegamos la deje sola en los establos.

-Sí, perdona por dejarte sola-Me disculpe-Ven te llevare a los establos, allí se quedan lo pegasos así que no creo que haya problema…

-_Se lo agradezco mucho joven_-

-_Si quiere yo puedo darle el recorrido jefe_-En ese momento Blackjack nos dio alcance, admito que es divertido.

-_Vete a volar, presumido_-

-_Princesita…_-Si, será muy divertido ver a estos dos pelear.

Entre los dos caballos discutiendo como niños llegue de nuevo a los establos, últimamente pasó mucho tiempo aquí. Blackjack llevo a Gray al único espacio vacío que había, no sorprende nada que sea junto a él, yo le lleve un poco de agua y heno. Estaba en eso cuando escuche a alguien a mis espaldas:

-En verdad te gustan los caballos…

-¡Luke!-

-Hola Percy, te estaba buscando…-Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa facilidad que tiene Luke de hacerme sentir extraño, entre incomodo y feliz.

-¿Y, porque?-Porque siento las orejas calientes, no tengo idea…

-Pues, quería que terminaras de explicarme algunas cosas-El se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza de Blackjack pero aun así me miraba a mí, sus ojos azules son tan intensos.

-_Me siguen gustando mas los suyos jefe_-

-Cállate-Me desespera cuando Blackjack escucha mis pensamientos.

-Perdona, es solo que tú eres el único al que le entiendo…-Genial, ahora Luke cree que es con él.

-No, digo, no es contigo es con Blackjack-Me apresure a explicarle-Tiene el mal habito de hablar de mas…

-¿Qué, hablas con los caballos?-Se por su tono que solo está jugando pero creo que tengo que ser sincero.

-De hecho, así es-Juro que intente sonar lo menos tonto posible-Pueblo hablar con los caballos…-Y fracase miserablemente.

-¿En serio, tiene algo que con esto de ser semidiós?-Pregunto sorprendido-Porque yo no les entiendo nada…-Ante su comentario Blackjack relincho con fuerza mientras se reía, es un pesado.

-Algo así, es solo cosa mía-Le explique ignorando los reclamos del pegaso por decirle pesado-Mi padre fue quien creó los caballos, así que por eso puedo escucharlos en mi mente.

-Wow, es genial... Pero, aun no sé nada de tus padres de hecho.

-No es nada del otro mundo-Apenas lo dije me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, Luke bajo su rostro y estoy seguro de que mi comentario lo lastimo-Oye, no quise, perdona olvide que no recuerdas nada.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa…-Aunque diga eso me duele haberlo hecho sentir mal-Solo era curiosidad.

-Mi madre se llama Sally Jackson, es vendedora de dulces en un centro comercial-Cuando le dije aquello me dedico una sonrisa tan grande que me hizo sentir muy bien, realmente feliz.

-¿Y tu padre?, imagino que es el dios…

-Así es, mi padre es Poseidón-No importa cuántas veces lo diga siempre me siento raro cuando lo digo. Por su parte Luke solo dijo "Oh, genial"-No tienes idea de quién es verdad…

-Tu si me entiendes…-Acoto sonriente-Las chicas, no es que fueran pesadas, pero me trataban como a un niño siempre que hacia una pregunta y se peleaban por responder, y no entendí casi nada.

-¿Qué aprendiste?-Si él me dice lo que ya sabe será más fácil.

-Que hay doce cabañas, que cada una pertenece a un dios…Aunque no conozco a ninguno-Agrego con un dejo de frustración.

-No hay problema, hay una biblioteca en la casa grande y también tenemos lecciones sobre ese tema además de las de griego…No te preocupes, descubrirás que se te facilita mucho-Agregue cuando vi que levantaba una ceja al mencionar las clases de griego.

-¿Entonces, que hace tu padre?-Admito que fue una pregunta divertida.

-Mi padre es el dios del mar-Respondí un poco apenado.

-Es genial-

-¿Tú crees?-Me apena un poco que sea Luke quien me lo diga, y no tengo idea de porque.

Por suerte en ese momento escuche el cuerno que anunciaba la cena, le dije a Luke lo que significaba y nos fuimos de los establos rumbo al comedor; mientras caminábamos yo le explicaba a Luke la situación que teníamos todos con respecto a las cabañas:

-Pero no es justo, en esa cabaña apenas caben los que ya están…-Se explicaba-Y tú tienes una para ti solo, y por lo que se hay otras dos que están vacías.

-No es algo que tu elijas-Ya es la tercera vez que se lo digo-Cada quien se queda en la casa respectiva de quien sea su padre, yo soy el único hijo mestizo de Poseidón, por eso soy el único en esa cabaña; Hera no tiene hijos porque le es fiel a Zeus, y Artemisa juro mantener su virginidad, sus cabañas solo son simbólicas…

-¿Y yo porque no puedo quedarme contigo mientras se descubre quien es mi padre, o madre?-Pregunto, y díganme loco, pero lo noto un poco ansioso.

-Porque Hermes también es el dios de los viajeros, por eso los indefinidos como tú se deben quedar en su cabaña-Le explique. Ya estábamos en la entrada del comedor, vi como Annabeth y Thalia caminaban hacia nosotros desde sus mesas.

-¿Al menos puedo comer contigo?

-No, también debes comer con los de Hermes-Le respondí-No es para tanto, yo también estuve con ellos cuando llegue son buenas personas, solo, no les des motivos para fastidiar.

-Eres el único con el que me siento cómodo-Agrego y otra vez siento mis orejas calentarse.

-No pienses así, todos aquí nos llevamos bien; bueno, no tanto con los de Ares-Agregue divertido-Pero más bien, piensa en que te reconozcan pronto y puedas tener una cabaña fija.

-Tienes razón, así también podre saber algo de mí-Su comentario me hizo sentir un poco mal pero no pude seguir pensando en aquello.

Annabeth y Thalia se habían detenido a solo unos pasos de nosotros, yo las mire y les pregunte qué pasaba; entonces fue cuando Thalia levanto su dedo sobre nuestras cabezas, algo confundido mire hacia arriba y, como habían hecho las chicas, me quede estático.

* * *

Si les gusto? espero que mis delirios de intento de comediante los hallan divertido aunque fuera un poco jajaj

Supongo que el final no me quedo TAN suspeso como queria, asi que espero al menos haberlos dejado con un pequeña duda...

Por cierto, solo porque los quiero, les dejare un pequeño adelante del proximo capitulo:

Sabran que pasa con Luke y su cabaña


	6. El Tridente y el Caduceo

_**Y tal como lo dice la historia, revivi jajaja *sonidos de aplauso* gracias gracias...**_

_**Si ya se que me demore demaciado en actualisar pero espero que noe sten molestos conmigo y me sigan dejando sus reviews...Es que estuve muy ocupadop terminando "comienzo" pero ya esta historia regresa a sui ritmo normal de al al menos un capituilo por semanada. **_

_**Y para ponerlos un poco de buen humor les dire algo: En este capi Percy y Luke dan un GRAN paso...O al menos Luke lo intenta.**_

_**Jajaja pasen, lean, disfrutenlo y dejen su review al final ajiaja**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5:**_

"_**El Tridente y El Caduceo"**_

Poco a poco todos en el comedor se fueron callando mientras se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría, incluso desde su mesa Quirón miraba lo que ocurría, solo Dionisio dio una ojeada para regresar a admirar la botella de vino que tenía en las manos:

-¿Qué pasa?-El único que no entendía a que se debía tanto silencio, era Luke; se sentía muy extraño al tener las miradas de todos en el-¿Percy?-Quería preguntarle a su amigo que ocurría pero el ojiverde tenía la misma cara que los demás.

-Luke…-Percy no podía creer lo que veía-Mira, arriba-El hijo de los mares no podía procesar bien lo que decía, pero Luke le hizo caso y miro sobre su cabeza: una especie de cetro con alas y dos serpientes flotaba sobre él en una brillante luz plateada.

-¿Qué esto?-En un reflejo el rubio quiso agarrar el cetro, pero era como intentar agarrar el humo.

-El caduceo, símbolo del mensajero de los dioses-Fue Quirón quien respondió; el centauro había dejado su mesa y ahora estaba frente al rubio, el cual tenía una gran mueca de confusión-Un brindis...-El centauro elevo su copa dorada-Por Luke, hijo de Hermes.

-Me explicas…-El rubio se inclino un poco hacia Percy, el cual solo sonrió:

-Tu padre te ha reconocido-Le dijo Percy-¡Felicidades!

-Valla, soy hijo de Hermes-Por un instante Luke perdió el equilibrio y se apoyo en el pelinegro.

-Creo que la mala noticia es que si tendrás que quedarte en su cabaña-Agrego Percy, a lo que Luke sonrió y le dio un amistoso golpe con la cabeza.

-Gracioso…-Ambos chicos reían mientras Luke volvía erguirse, hasta que la vos de Quirón los llamo:

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Ahora qué?-Percy no entendía porque el centauro tenia aquella expresión de estupefacción, después de todo, no era la primera vez que un campista era reconocido y Luke ya lo había sido, ¿entonces porque se ponía así?

La primera en salir de su trance fue Annabeth, tenía sus ojos como platos, estupefacta en lo que veía:

-Nunca había pasado…

-¿Nunca?, ¿alguien puede ser tan amable de decirme que está pasando?-El rubio empezaba a desesperarse, miraba a todos pero fue Percy quien le respondió:

-Yo tampoco entien…do-Claro quién no se sorprendería de ver un tridente sobre su cabeza, de nuevo-¿Qué?

No tenía ningún sentido, ya todos sabían que era hijo de Poseidón, que razón podría tener su padre para que volver a hacer aparecer su símbolo sobre él. Luke también miraba el tridente en la luz verdosa sobre Percy:

-¿Tu también?

-No, yo ya había sido reconocido-Respondió el pelinegro mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto-Yo tampoco entiendo porque…

Y, como si no fueran suficientes sucesos extraño, tanto el tridente sobre Percy y el caduceo de Luke dejaron de flotar sobre sus cabezas y fueron todo el camino en el aire directo hasta quedar ambos sus pendidos sobre la mesa que correspondía a Poseidón, una vez sobre la mesa ambos símbolos se cruzaron y desaparecieron en una fuerte luz.

-¿Eso es normal?-El ojiazul era el único que no estaba tan sorprendido como los demás, solo miraba curioso a Percy, con la boca abierta, y a los demás campistas, todos con la misma cara de no entender, solo Dionisio tenía una expresión diferente, había dejado de lado su botella y miraba a ambos chicos con el ceño fruncido:

-No, no lo es-Finalmente Quirón respondió a la pregunta del rubio, aunque sabía que Percy también quería saberlo pero no conseguía articular palabra-Es, la primera vez que lo veo.

-¿Y qué significa?-Percy no sabía que decir por eso seguía cada una de las preguntas del rubio para el centauro.

-La verdad, no tengo idea…Pero tal vez el señor D pueda decírnoslo-Agrego el director de actividades girándose hacia el director del campamento, el cual había vuelto a mirar su botella de vino.

-¿Señor D?-Luke volvió a llamar al dios, el cual solo suspiro hastiado y levanto la vista hacia él.

-Pues…-Todos los presentes hacían un silencio sepulcral para escuchar al director-Sus padres quieren que coman juntos.

-…-

-¿Eso es todo?-Finalmente Percy fue capaz de formular unas palabras.

-Si-Típico del dios del vino, cargarse toda tención del momento con su actitud de "nada me importa"-Ahora Perry, siéntate que es hora de comer.

El ojiverde se quedo con la boca abierta intentando exigir una explicación más clara, y al parecer Luke lo apoyaba, pero ambos fueron detenidos por Quirón que les puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno y les dedico una mirada que les daba a entender que no era momento de protestar.

-Al menos, podemos comer juntos-Luke no estaba tan afectado como el ojiverde, así que sonreía ampliamente mientras se sentaba frente a Percy.

-Supongo-Estaba demasiado confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, pero aun así no podía ignorar esa felicidad que sentía de estar solo en la misma mesa con Luke. Aunque podía sentir la mirada de Thalia clavada en ellos.

-Tengo hambre, ¿a qué hora sirven la comida?-Por su parte Luke solo tenía su atención en el ojiverde.

-Oh, no deben tardar-Dicho y hecho, un rato después las ninfas se pasearon entre las mesas dejando charolas con uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan caliente y carne asada; Percy tomo la bandeja de barbacoa para servirse una buena porción de carne-Ten…

-Gracias-Luke no estaba muy seguro de que quería, así que solo se sirvió un poco de todo, pero antes de dar la primera mordida Percy le tomo el brazo donde sujetaba un trozo de pan-¿Qué?

-Primero es la ofrenda-Fue todo lo que le dijo Percy tomando su plato y poniéndose de pie, Luke lo miro con la ceja alzada pero el ojiverde le hizo un gesto de "ven…"

El rubio se paro para irse a formar detrás de Percy, automáticamente las demás chicas empezaron a correr para quedar detrás del ojiazul, aunque este las ignoraba:

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante para hablarle al oído a Percy, aunque sobresaltar al chico lo hizo sentir bien:

-Tienes que lanzar algo de tu comida al fuego y rezarle a los dioses-Por su lado Percy intentaba ignorar el calor en sus orejas y el sobresalto de sentir el aliento de Luke-Aunque la mayoría solo lo hace a su padre o madre.

Luke se quedo pensando un momento, aun no estaba seguro de a que refería Percy con "rezar", así que puso toda su atención cuando llego el turno del pelinegro: Percy solo tomo el pedazo de carne más grande y lo arrojo a las llamas mientras decía "Poseidón, gracias por cuidarnos a Tyson y a mi"

-_"Así que solo tengo que agradecer…"_-Ya con su idea clara Luke se adelanto al frente y lanzo la manzana más grande y más roja-Hermes, gracias por reconocerme; Poseidón, gracias por dejarme estar en la mesa de su hijo.

Solo los que estaban cerca, entre ellos Percy que esperaba al rubio, alcanzaron al escuchar la oración y se sorprendieron de que alguien rezara a alguien más que su padre, aunque se lo atribuyeron al hecho de que era nuevo.

Pov Percy:

-Me siento algo extraño…

-Es porque todos te están mirando-Le aclare; ambos estábamos de nuevo en la mesa comiendo y charlando-Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien rezarle a Poseidón, además de mi.

-Estoy agradecido de que me dejara comer contigo-Luke lo decía de forma que parecía que hablaba del clima, pero yo me sentía un poco abochornado de que el ojiazul fuera tan "agradable" conmigo, por no hacer uso de una palabra más directa.

El resto de la cena continuamos charlando; bueno, más bien la pase contándole a Luke mi vida, le hable un poco mas de mi madre, de las pocas veces que he podido ver a mi padre, de Paul el esposo de mi madre y mi padrastro, de mi hermano Tyson, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que era un ciclope y más cuando le explique lo que era un ciclope.

Luke solo se dedicaba a preguntarme cosas y a hacer uno que otro comentario, me siento mal de no poder ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, pero él dice que no le molesta y que le gusta saber más de mí, incluso dijo que quería probar un poco de la comida azul de mamá.

Casi disfrute por completo de la cena, se que suena feo y no lo digo por Luke, lo digo porque sé que las chicas no dejan de mirarme y Clarisse no deja de imaginarme en su plato mientras me despedaza con el cuchillo.

Cuando todos terminamos de comer solo esperamos a que el señor D diera los habituales anuncios:

-Bueno, como siempre no es ningún placer hablarle a niños como ustedes, pero como director es mi deber hacer estos anuncio: la próxima captura de la bandera será el viernes, y la próxima carrera de carros será el martes que sigue, sin más vallan todos a dormir…A si-Agrego antes de darse la vuelta-Perry Johnson y Lucas no se que, esperen un momento en su mesa.

Que el señor D confunda los nombres es normal, que quiera hablar con alguien no siempre es algo bueno, pero querer hablar con dos personas es muy mala señal.

-Los esperaremos afuera-Nos dijeron mis amigos cuando pasaron junto a nosotros.

-Muy bien, ahora niño queremos algunas explicaciones-Como siempre, la actitud de Dionisio apesta, llego hasta la mesa y se apoyo con ambas manos en la misma, mientras Quirón se ponía a su lado.

-¿Explicaciones?-Pregunto Luke algo asustado.

-Vamos señor D, no hace falta ser tan agresivo-Sabia que Quirón nos apoyaría, pero aun así su mirada es muy rígida cuando se dirigió a Luke-Pero aun así, Luke necesitamos que nos digas que hacías en el monte Kriort y porque nunca supimos de ti…

-¿Qué relación tienes con Poseidón?-Continuo Dionisio, y ya empiezo a molestarme-¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Quién es tu madre mortal?

-¡Muy bien suficiente!-Finalmente estalle-Luke no recuerda nada, tiene amnesia…-Se que hablarle así a Dionisio es peligroso, pero en verdad me saca de mis casillas-Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre completo…

-Percy-

-No-Ataje al centauro-No es justo que vengan a atormentar a alguien solo porque sospechan de él; quieren saber que paso, yo lo encontré tirado en la nieve, estaba herido, golpeado…

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que también es un semidiós?-Dionisio me hablaba como a un bebe.

-Yo, accidentalmente le di Néctar-Me siento un reverendo imbécil de solo recordarlo, y la risa torcida del dios me molesta aun mas-Por eso lo traje, atravesó la barrera, Hermes lo reconoció incluso mi padre tiene algo que ver, que mas pruebas necesitan para-

-Percy no se trata de si Luke es o no es un semidiós-Me interrumpió Quirón, respire profundo mientras me tranquilizaba, instintivamente mire a Luke; su mirada esta algo decaída y su rostro luce muy apenado, me hace sentir mal ver esa expresión en él y aun mas saber que es mi culpa, después de todo, estuve hablando de él como si fuera algún animal abandonado que encontré en la calle.

-Oye, lo ciento no quise-

-Está bien, es verdad…-Me duele ver que intenta sonreír solo para no hacerme sentir mal-No tengo ningún recuerdo, creo que tienen razón al sospechar de mi.

-Valla que si-En verdad, odio a Dionisio en este momento; Luke es comprensivo con su situación, incluso les da la razón, pero el borracho insiste.

-La razón de nuestras sospechas, es esta Percy-Quirón saco una espada y la puso sobre la mesa; la recuerdo, es la espada que recogí en la nieve poco antes de encontrar a Luke.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte-La traje solo porque supuse que es de Luke…-Agregue, al principio creí que solo era una espada perdida pero cuando descubrí que Luke es un semidiós, bueno, cavia la posibilidad de que fuera de él.

-Exacto, y ese es el problema-Intervino Dionisio, yo solo lo mire confuso, por suerte fue Quirón quien me aclaro todo el asunto:

-Mira la espada Percy, fíjate en ella-Yo le hice caso-¿No, notas algo extraño? ¿Alguna diferencia con tu Riptide?

-Sí, es verdad…Pareciera que mesclaron el bronce con el acero-Antes no me había dado cuenta porque estaba oscuro, y claro, tenía que ayudar a Luke.

-Exactamente, bronce celestial y acero templado para ser más precisos-Aclaro el centauro-Y ese es el problema…

-¿Solo porque tiene una espada diferente?-

-Porque tiene una espada capas de herir tanto inmortales como a mortales…

-¿Qué?

Lo peor de tener que escuchar al señor D con todas sus preguntas y argumentos: es que salí del comedor pensando que tenía algo de razón, ¡por favor alguien golpéeme con un martillo!

Luke venía a mi lado y no tenía mejor aspecto, Dionisio lo había presionado hasta el límite haciéndole preguntas, no es que quiera hacerme el héroe, pero de no ser por mí el rubio abría tenido un colapso; finalmente pude lograr que Quirón nos dejara ir.

Por suerte mis amigos nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras que llevan al comedor, me alivia que Thalia ya no me electrocute con la mirada:

-¿Qué quería el señor D?-

-Esto, chicos podríamos, hablar luego…-No quiero que Luke se sienta peor, no sé porque me importa tanto. Pero mientras pensaba en eso sentí un golpe en el hombro: era Luke, que me dedicaba una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Está bien…-No está bien, esta muy afectado y aun así se hace el fuerte-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-Aunque parece que me leyó el pensamiento, porque se me acerco para hablarme de forma que solo yo pude escucharlo, y hay esta, otra vez ese calorcillo en mis orejas.

-¿Sucede algo?-Detesto cuando Grover pone esa cara socarrona.

-No, es solo que el señor D quería hacerme unas preguntas-Respondió Luke, nadie puede ser capaz de tragarse esa sonrisa falsa.

-Si es normal-Retiro lo dicho, Annabeth y Thalia son demasiado… ¿Porque tienen que agarrar a Luke?, que no pueden hablar con el cómo personas normales, a diez metros de distancia…

-El señor D siempre molesta, no te preocupes-Es la primera vez que veo a Annabeth parpadear tanto, debe habérsele metido algo en los ojos…¿O no?, un momento: ¡Le esta coqueteando!

-Bueno chicas, yo me iré a dormir…Nos vemos mañana-

-Espera, voy contigo-Luke se zafo del agarre de Annabeth y me alcanzo hasta pasarme el brazo por los hombros.

-Pero tú tienes que ir a la cabaña seis-Acoto Grover, a lo que Luke rio con descaro:

-El señor D dijo que podía dormir en cualquiera de las cabañas-Respondió el rubio, a lo que Annabeth y Thalia saltaron al frente empujando a Grover atrás:

-¡Puedes quedarte conmigo!-Verlas hablar al tiempo, me erizo la piel:

-_"Que miedo…"_-Pensé-Lo ciento chicas, resulta que solo puede quedarse en mi cabaña, o la de Hermes-No tengo idea de porque les dije aquello como lo dije, como si…

-¿En serio?-Empiezo a detestar esa costumbre de Grover de reír con sorna-¿Los dos en la cabaña, solos?

Me tomo un rato deshacerme de los chicos, si se que suena grosero pero en verdad quería dormir; ok, muy bien, también quería que Annabeth y Thalia dejaran en paz a Luke y que Grover dejara de mirarme como si supiera algo que los demás no.

-Bienvenido a mi cabaña…-Le dije, quiero hacerlo sentir bien así que tuve una mejor idea-A nuestra, cabaña.

-¿Nuestra?-

-Bueno, además de mi hermano; eres el único que puede dormir aquí, conmigo-Agregue.

-Eres muy amable-

Esta vez preferí ignorar el calor en mis orejas y centrar mi atención en el ojos azules, estaba sentado en una de las camas, tenía las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza agachada:

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-En verdad eres muy bueno conmigo…-Fue lo que dijo aun sin mirarme-Y yo, tal vez no lo merezco-Su respuesta me helo la sangre.

Fin Pov Percy

-Pero-

-¿Y si tienen razón? Qué tal si en verdad soy mala persona…-Desde que habían hablado con los directores del campamento, Luke había estado dándole vueltas a sus palabras-Tu me dijiste que un semidiós nunca debe lastimar a mortales…

-Sí, pero…

-Y mi espada puede lastimarlos-

-No estamos seguros de que esa espada sea tuya-Salto Percy sentándose junto al rubio-Tal vez es de la persona que te golpeo, además no puedes decir que eres una mala persona, eres amable, considerado, guapo, divertido…

-¿Crees que soy guapo?-Percy no había reparado en sus palabras, solo quería hacer entrar en razón al rubio, así que cuando Luke le pregunto aquello sintió, no solo las orejas, sino toda su cara calentarse.

-Eh, bueno, no sé de que hablas-No tenia salida si en verdad lo había dicho, lo único que podía hacer era…

-Deja de fingir demencia…-Luke se divertía de ver la cara de atrapado de Percy.

-Bueno si eres bien parecido, supongo que eres guapo…Pero no estábamos hablando de eso-

-No, hablábamos de si soy peligroso-Una vez mas Luke adopto una mirada deprimida. Percy no sabía que mas hacer, no era bueno con las palabras, así que solo atino a abrazar a Luke por los hombros y pegarlo un poco a él.

-No eres peligroso, eres mi amigo…En algún momento recordaras todo y te darás cuenta de que Dionisio y Quirón están equivocados-

-En serio…Eres demasiado bueno conmigo-Por su parte Luke apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Percy, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo-Sabes, siempre eres tu el que…Hace esto.

-¿Qué cosa?-Percy se alegro de ver que finalmente Luke cambiaba el tono de su vos.

-Esto-Luke levanto su cabeza del hombro de Percy y puso su mano en el brazo con el que el ojiverde lo rodeaba-Siempre eres tu el que, me consuela…-Por un segundo Percy sintió un atisbo de miedo, pero rápidamente Luke lo acabo-Me gusta que seas así conmigo, pero me hace sentir, como, un niño pequeño…

-¿Niño pequeño?-Percy se reía de las palabras del mayor-Eres más alto que yo, y debes tener como diecinueve o veinte años.

-Exacto, debería ser yo el que te abrase-

-¿En serio te preocupas por algo como eso?-Luke soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se recostaba por completo en la cama con Percy a su lado-Es algo…

-¿Tonto?-Sugirió Luke riendo-Yo lo veo más como un orden en las cosas…-Mientras hablaba el rubio hizo que Percy se recostara en su pecho, cosa por la que el ojiverde no protesto-Yo soy el mayor, se supone que sea yo el que cuide de ti.

-Supongo…-Encima del pecho de Luke y escuchando su respiración, Percy apenas si podía pensar.

-No importa lo que pase….-Soltó de repente el rubio mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello negro del ojiverde-Seré yo quien te proteja de aquí en adelante.

-G-gracias…Bueno, ya es hora de dormir es muy tarde-Aun con todos sus sentidos diciéndole lo contrario Percy se levanto.

-Si es verdad-Luke se sentó sobre con las piernas extendidas mientras veía a Percy rebuscar en el armario.

-Ten, a veces hace frio en la noches-El hijo del mar le extendió una cobija verde y un par de almohadas a su nuevo compañero de cabaña.

-Ya…-Luke aprovecho un descuido del chico y lo tomo de la muñeca; dos segundos después Percy volvía a estar acostado junto a Luke:

-¡Oye…-

-¿Qué?-Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Luke acomodo las almohadas para ambos y extendió un poco la cobija sobre ambos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Percy empezaba a sentirse un poco cohibido, no es que no fuera tímido pero con Luke era una sensación completamente nueva.

-Acomodarme para que podamos estar cómodos-Respondió Luke de lo más normal-¿O prefieres este lado?

-¿Ósea, que, quieres que, tu y yo, durmamos…Juntos?-Ahora sí, el rostro de Percy flipaba en colores. Luke asintió mientras se giraba para quedar de costado mirando de frente al ojiverde:

-Descansa…-Luke cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba de forma protectora, y algo posesiva, al pelinegro.

-Buenas noches-Finalmente Percy se dejo llevar por su cerebro y espero a que la respiración de Luke adoptara un ritmo calmado. Cuando el rubio finalmente se durmió Percy, con toda la sutileza que pudo, se zafo de agarre, le acomodo la cobija y fue a acostarse a su cama, aunque por primera vez reparo en lo grande y fría que era.

* * *

Espero que este final de capitulo halla saciado su sed de Lukercy..

-Si no es asi, por favor diganme que les gustaria para los siguientes capitulos, estoy bastante motivado con esta historia y quiero complacer a todos mis lectores...

-Luke: bueno...YO opino que podrias hacer que Percy y yo lo hicieramos...

-Percy: ¿¡QUE!?

-Luke: o mejor, que yo viole a Percy.

-A ver par de lujuriosos eso vendra mas adelante...

-Percy:¿Y porque yo tambien soy un lujurioso?

-Por ser tan endemoniadamente lindo, sexy y violable...

-Percy: Dioses, ¿porque me odian?

-Luke y Yo: esperamos sus revies con ansias, en el proximo capitulo: Luke y Percy en traje de baño.

-Percy: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?


End file.
